falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Equipment (Fallout: New Vegas)
It's about goddamn time you had some money, now if you get the right stuff you can kill something bigger than a radroach. Now don't go traipsing off to buy a Missile launcher, you don't need to kill something that big... do you? Anyways, back on topic: the maximum weapons you should be carrying is 6. A medium-long range weapon, a short-medium range weapon, a melee weapon, an explosive and 2 more weapons to piddle around with. Since you have money, I'm not going cheap but I'll TRY to help you save money. : -44. magnum revolver: If the word revolver didn't tip you off this is a pistol. There are two ways to get it, one expensive, one evil. Now the expensive one, just go to Gun Runners and they MAY have it in stock. Tell them The Guide sent you and nothing will happen because the cashier is a robot. It's about 4500 caps and it will be in perfect condition. Now that you've seen the price tag are willing to hear an alternative? Now going from Novac to Boulder City just follow the main road and if you cover a large enough area you should see a billboard; rumor says that a man usually stays there. A few eyewitness reports say that he has a custom revolver that is more powerful than normal, so now my little survivors, shoot this 'Lonesome Drifter' in the head, take his pistol and now you have a powerful pistol. Howeverm through dialogue wit this character you can obtain his revolver peacefully but only after starting the quest for performers in the Topps Hotel and Casino : -Hunting Rifle: This weapon is a must, even without modifications this beast is DEADLY. Now since I took a long time explaining in the previous section i gotta go shorter. 3 ways to get it: one neutral, one bad, one expensive. Neutral: if you go around killing Fiends in Vegas ruins you should happen upon one fiend who carries it. Bad: Now our researchers are working round the clock to find the exact location but somewhere around Vault 34 there is a cave in which an old man frequents, sightings say that he usually carries this weapon. Expensive: buy it you dumb %&!* : -Melee weapon: There are 2 good melee weapons the combat knife, and the fire axe. The combat knife is a cheaper and easier to acquire weapon than the fire axe, just buy it. The Fire Axe is more difficult: the fastest and most dangerous way to get it is to go to Goodsprings Cemetery and head east until you can't anymore, you should be on the side of a slope, head north and stay sneaky, keep left as much as possible when you near a grave you're very close, go over the slope and you WILL SEE CAZADORES, THESE SPAWNS OF THE DEVIL ARE DEADLY, APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION. The best way to be rid of them is to throw some explosives into that camp and snipe them with your rifle. BRING ANTIPOISON AND STIMPAKS, YOU WILL GET HURT. once they are mostly gone go down to the camp and some of the dead fiends should have this amazing weapon. I don't like melee weapons and I found that this was a cheaper alternative to the shotgun. : -Explosives: Final stretch, 3 options: dynamite is cheap and is usually carried by powder ganger. Frag grenades: expensive and in my opinion not really worth the 150 cap price tag each. Grenade Rifle: sometimes carried by Jackal or Viper ambushers, my favorite explosive device. : -Miscellaneous: Those 2 slots to piddle around with should probably have a shotgun or an automatic weapon for crowds that aren't big enough for explosives. That's it. Now go do something good to make up for killing those two guys since that's obviously the way you should've gone... The guide is not responsibe for an acts of revenge targeted against you or your loved ones as an act of revenge. We are also not responsible for deaths caused by: bullets, cazadores, explosives or eating this book because you are about to starve but was not aware that we at the guide used lead ink. Category:General Gameplay Tips